


wings : haikyuu!! drabbles

by sundews



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, excuse that, i'm probably missing a lot of tags, smut is a question of the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundews/pseuds/sundews
Summary: "little by little, what you've begun will naturally become important to you. what you need at the start is a little bit of curiosity."a collection of haikyuu!! x reader drabbles, occasionally one shots.disclaimer: i do not own haikyuu!! nor its characters.





	1. a ramble as a start

hi there!

this is my first published story on archive of our own! i really want to get used to publishing stories on here, as it has proven itself to be a convenient place for reading, as i experienced myself.

the "book", even though i highly doubt it could be called that, collection fits a lot better, consists of drabbles with the adorable cast of our beloved volleyball anime, haikyuu!! you can find this story on wattpad too (the first few chapters are going to be reposted on here, afterwards, drabbles are going to be published on both platforms at the same time.)

the reader in the drabbles is usually a female, because of my lack of experience in writing. as i still need to improve, i'm eager to change that in the future to fully fit the gender neutral tag! some of the drabbles may already suggest a gender neutral reader (and if it's not only my gut telling me so, but really true, then i'm really glad!)

i find the opinions of the readers really important, so please feel free to give your feedback in any form! i usually reply to all kinds of comments.

updates occur whenever i can write something, which is usually just a few times. however, i enjoy writing, so all i ask is patience!

i don't want to keep taking from your time, onto the stories!

ps. i hope you're having a nice day!

 


	2. don't : kuroo tetsurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you and kuroo get into a fight.

**_"Don't_ ** **_go."_ **

Kuroo was standing in the doorway of your bedroom, while you were facing him from the living room. The two of you were looking at each other, silence was filling up the empty space. Neither of you two did know that it'd end like this, but some words can never be unsaid, can they?

His hand was gripping the doorframe, with a strength of almost breaking it into pieces. _I can't look like I'm weak, not in front of her._ His hands were already red and stingy because of the sensation the grip caused. His other hand was at his side, it was almost white in contrast to his other hand. Those black eyes of his were saying it all; he felt anger, despair, sadness and love at the same time. He was afraid of losing you, he had every chance he will at that moment. His features were slightly confused and he tried to keep himself together. He was uneasy.

And you, you were standing near him, looking directly in the eye. You were ready to go, but in all honesty, you didn't want to at all. You didn't want to leave him, not for a single moment. Your eyes were full of emotions, full of things you didn't say out loud and he could read them just as you read his. They were turning red slowly, as of a signal that your tears will come down your cheeks because of what's happening, but they only teared up. _He can't see me like this._ You felt uncomfortable, you didn't think this conversation will come to this part, even if it was inevitable. It was still better than the quiet; oh how much you two despised the quiet. Anything was better, even a fight to fight. Neither of you cared about who was right at this point, it just simply didn't matter.

But how did this conversation come to this? To the point where he had to ask you not to go, because he was afraid that you'll go? To where you were already tearing up because of all these feelings? It could've been simple, really simple, but as everything, it had to be confusing.

But what lead there didn't really matter anymore.

What did matter?

Will it really end like this? Will there be no other way to end that damned conversation? Will you two be able to get through it all?

Is this the end of it all?

**_"Don't let me."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the idea is from a conversation between grace and jerry in the film "gangster squad"


	3. everlasting : akaashi keiji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which akaashi and you would've used the word everlasting to describe your relationship.

**_«_ ** **_used to give each other the world, »_ **

Everything was perfect. There was nothing more needed in the relationship you two had. It had all the beautiful things everyone would wish for, just like the little habits or the simple yet beautiful things.

Akaashi was one to be formal, he was quite a gentleman when it came to love. He always treated you highly, even if you told him there was no need to, that you two were equal in that relationship. He never failed to hold the door for you, to pull out your chair. He always made sure that you were comfortable and that you had anything you needed. He was always one to wake up earlier, so he always made you your favourite coffee to help you get out of your grumpiness in the morning. But his favourite was holding your hand, he loved it. It was simple, yet an affectionate gesture of him.

And honestly, you didn't need more. You didn't like fancy things, you didn't want to go to the most expensive restaurant in town; it was enough if you could simply spend your time with him. You only needed his presence, with that, everything fell into place. Because every time he pulled out the chair for you, held the door for you, made sure you're okay, made you coffee in the morning and loved you back made you feel the happiest. All of those things he did for you, you loved every single one of them. Your favourite was after all the way you two would fall asleep; you always faced each other, sometimes your head would lay on his chest, and his hand would never let go of yours. Even if only your pinkies were connected, you two didn't let go.

Everything he gave you, you gave it back. All of the love, all of the little habits, all of the affection; it was all mutual.

For both you and Akaashi, it was very easy to fall in love with one another. He loved how simple you were, how even the little things made you the happiest. He couldn't help but admire how beautiful you were. And you, you fell in love with his eyes first. It felt like they were an open book, but only for you. As you read that open book, you fell deeper and deeper, just as he did fall for you at the same time.

You loved everything about him and he loved everything about you.

You loved him and he knew that, just as you knew how much he loved you back.

Nothing could've changed that.

You two thought it was everlasting. That nothing will be able to wreck it. The love between the two of you;

it should've been _everlasting_.

_**« every bit** _ **_»_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble was inspired by troye sivan's song, "the quiet"


	4. you don't have to : kozume kenma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you and kozume hang out and you doze off.

**_«_ ** **_you don't have to say 'i love you' »_ **

Kenma was never the person of words, he rather enjoyed his games, even if he cared too much about what people thought of him. He didn't really speak a lot normally, just observed everything quietly, just like when he started to fall for you.

He never really acknowledged you until he was in his second year, but all it took was a slight brush of two hands and he couldn't stop himself from stealing glances every now and then ever since. He didn't even realise how big of a crush he had developed on you. His time in class was still spent with playing games, but every time he looked at you, he admired you more and more. He could see the little things that made you gorgeous in his eyes, for example how you had dimples when you smiled and how you always had a specific bracelet on your arm.

He was falling slowly, but it wasn't like his feelings weren't mutual.

You found yourself interested in him not long after the first year started. You always though how ironic it is for a quiet someone like him to play volleyball, a sport where communication is one of the most important things, but once you saw him playing, you understood why he was the setter of Nekoma's team. You always wondered why he was so quiet, since you wanted to befriend him, but it didn't look like he wanted to open up to anyone really.

But you already made up your mind to start up a conversation with him sooner or later.

"Kozume-san!"

That was what Kenma at least expected that day, that you'll come to talk to him, but he felt those butterflies in his stomach as soon as he heard your voice.

"Hi, (l/n)-san."

"I was wondering if you want to go for a walk after school? The weather's nice and I thought we could go together," you said while smiling at him.

"Okay, sure. I have practise this afternoon, would you mind waiting for me until it ends?" He asked kind of nervously, not wanting this chance to slip even if he felt those butterflies.

"Sure! We'll meet at the gym then!" You smiled and walked back to your seat.

And I wouldn't lie if I would say that your cheeks reddened at the fact that he said yes.

 

* * *

 

"Hey, (f/n), what are you thinking about so deeply?" Kenma asked while looking up to your eyes that were staring at his for more than 10 minutes at the time.

"You know, just about how we got to know each other better," you told him as you took a hold of his hand.

"There's not much to think about that...," he said as his cheeks got a slight shade of red.

"There isn't really but I love how you opened up to me and fell in love with me while I did the same thing."

You didn't say anything after that, just squeezed his hand in yours.

He looked up to stare in your eyes again and all he did was giving a quick peck on your cheeks before standing up from his bed.

You knew how he wasn't a person of words, but you knew how much Kenma loved you, that's why you didn't feel the need for him to say it.

 ** _«_** **_to say 'i love you'_** ** _»_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble was inspired by troye sivan's song, "for him."


	5. insecure : sugawara koushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which sugawara has his doubts and you have to reassure him.

**_«_** _**so what are you waiting for?**_ ** _»_**

It was hard to believe that someone like Sugawara, someone as sweet, smart, loveable, friendly and simply gorgeous, could ever feel insecure about himself.

Sugawara was so in love with you, there was nothing that could express that. He loved getting to know more about you every single day while being together, he loved holding your hands, he loved how smooth the touch of your skin was, he loved to hear your voice, he loved to hear your laugh, he loved your eyes; he was so in love with your eyes, he fell in love with them first. He loved how your hair looked, he loved it even if it was messy. He loved when you did one of your little habits, like curling your hair with your finger when you were nervous or biting your lip with a slight pout on your face. He loved how simple you were and that's why he was simply in love with you.

You, you were just the same. From first glance, you were mesmerised by the grey haired setter, you just couldn't see any flaw in him. You loved how he could always cheer anyone up, you loved how he was the mom of the team, you loved how he always held onto your hands while walking but you loved it even more when he gave you a kiss. You always got mesmerised by his kisses and saw no one, felt no one else other than him.

It was hard to believe that in this kind of relationship, Sugawara would be insecure and afraid.

Afraid of losing you.

He knew perfectly well how much you loved him back, how you were always there for him and how he could lean on you when he needed you. Yet this voice in his mind would tell him from time to time that you'll leave, not for someone else, just leave.

But he couldn't live without you, not just that he didn't wanted to, he wouldn't be able to function at all.

Who would be the one to make his days brighter?

Who would be the one to make him smile?

Who would hold onto his hand and squeeze it lovingly?

Who would cheer for him on the matches with the team?

Who would make his day only better by being the first thing he'd see in the morning?

No one, there wouldn't be anyone, he wouldn't be able to-,

"Koushi,"

Your voice, your soothing voice was all he heard.

You were sitting opposite to him, your hands on his cheeks, his eyes were closed.

"I'm here,"

It took him nothing else to fall in love with you all over again.

 ** _«_**   _ **'** **cause someone could love you more**_ ** _»_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble was inspired by troye sivan's song, "lost boy"


	6. kisses : oikawa tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you and oikawa's kisses are something you want to cherish.

**_«_** _**so kiss me on the mouth**_ ** _»_**

His kisses, they made you feel like you were a part of the stars.

Your kisses, they made him feel something he has never felt before, this strange yet wonderful sensation.

His lips were always colliding with yours sweetly yet a little bit passionately. It felt like his lips were the lost pieces of a puzzle on yours. The way they collided, you could never describe it. Sometimes all you needed were his soothing kisses.

Your lips always touched his lips gently and a little carefully, not to get surprised of what would happen in minutes. He loved the feeling of the kisses you gave him, yet he was never able to describe what he felt while kissing you, desire and love at the same time. Your lips always treated his with care, not separating for a single moment.

The way his hand touched your back while kissing you, it made you feel mesmerised. Maybe his hands would cup your cheeks but your favourite was definitely when one of his hands went from your waistline to your back, it made you feel secure and safe.

Your hands, they always found their way into his hair, he loved it when you touched his hair while kissing him. You would sometimes let one arm be around his neck and play with his brown locks with your fingers, but he definitely couldn't resist to your touch anyways.

It was no wonder when playful pecks on the cheek or on lips turned into heated yet at the same time, calm kisses. He always wanted the taste of your kisses to last longer on his lips, he wanted to make you feel loved with it all. Not like you didn't like it, because every time he collided his lips with yours, you felt all of his feelings reaching you.

The funny part of it all was that neither of you were into showing affection that much, not to mention kisses. However, these loving yet passionate kisses that could tell everything without a single word made you two addicted to each other but that didn't mean you two were kissing non stop.

Definitely not, because even if it was simple silence, holding hands and laying in each other's arms, you both knew how much you loved one another. These kisses and all the feelings they made you two feel was just something very special.

It was a thing that made you two complete.

That made you two fall for each other harder every time;

and that left both of you smiling at each other.

 ** _«_** _**and set me free**_ **_»_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble was inspired by troye sivan's song, "bite"


	7. downpour : iwaizumi hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which rain means a lot to you and iwaizumi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> normal: the present  
> italics: the past  
> bold: your thoughts

_**« she was singing "baby, come home" »** _

It was raining, just as it did on that one night, which to be honest, was nothing like the others. Your surroundings seemed to be like oddly the same, as if you went back in time to re-live it altogether. The only difference being that nothing like that happened.

_You were walking down the familiar street that was dimly lit by the moonlight and the lights you passed every once in a while. It was all so familiar, you wouldn't be able to get lost in this place even if you were blind._

_Mere minutes passed until you reached your destination, slowly walking up a few stairs and then searching for your key in the pocket of your long, black coat. A few moments later, you were already inside the apartment, pulling off your shoes and hanging up your coat._

_You made your way to the small yet cozy living room, in which you found a certain someone watching TV while looking quite uninterested._

_"Hi there,_ _Hajime_ _."_

_Your voice sent shivers down his spine, but only because of the surprise. Truth to be told, he loved your voice, simply listening to it made him mesmerised._

_"(f/n)! I'm glad that you arrived home safely," said_ _Iwaizumi_ _while motioning you to sit down with him on the couch._

_"How was your day?"_

_"Nothing interesting happened, I've been just waiting for you since I got home. What about yours?" His words made you want to giggle widely, but you just laid your head on his chest while embracing him._

_"It's been hectic. I've been missing you."_

_It just made his embrace a little more tighter around you. Silence followed, but it wasn't uncomfortable, quite the opposite, to be honest._

How much you wished to re-live those days.

_**« in a melody of tears »** _

It was quite an odd coincidence that a year later, it was pouring just as much. It was no storm, just a heavy rain.

_"I wanted to go look around in town today tho," you said as you flipped down on the same couch, waiting for him to sit down next to you._

_"Next time, (f/n). At least we can rest a little."_

_"Yeah, you're right."_

_You two have been watching TV for a quite long time, when you noticed that it's past midnight. You knew that you'll have to get up early the next day, just as he did, so you shook his arm a little._

_"_ _Hajime_ _."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Shouldn't we go to sleep?"_

_"I suppose so."_

_You two got yourselves together to get ready for bed, you going to the bathroom first while he tidied up the room a bit to get the mess gone._

_Nothing seemed out of ordinary._

_You walked out of the bathroom to get_ _Iwaizumi_ _to wash himself up as well, only to find him sitting at the edge of the couch, holding something in his hand._

_"(f/n), can you come here for a second?" he asked while smiling at you._

_"Yep," you replied._

_You made your way to him, sitting in his lap and getting a hold of his hand while looking in his eyes._

_"You're beautiful, you know."_

_He could make you blush so easily._

_"What did you want to say?" You barely managed to look at him while asking._

_"Just that I love you."_

**_When did he become such a hopeless romantic?,_ ** _you thought._

_"I know it's quite spontaneous and really out of place right now and too simple, but.."_

_"But?"_

_"Would you care to be mine forever?"_

_You needed just a_ _millisecond_ _just to interpret what was going on. With a ring and its box in his one hand, holding yours with the other, he asked you to be his._

_"Yes."_

**_« while the_ ** **_rhythm_ ** **_of the rain keeps time »_ **

_**: alternative ending :** _

Unbeknownst to you, rain always had an important role in your and Iwaizumi's life.

It was raining when something good happened, just as it was when something bad.

So one year later, on the exact same day, the town had a downpour again.

You were walking down the streets, everything feeling oddly the same.

You arrived at your apartment, making a fainthearted smile as the ring on your finger broke the dim lights and it made it sparkle. Opening the door, you walked in, pulled off your shoes and hang up your long, black coat.

You went to sit down on the couch, slowly whispering something.

_"Hi there,_ _Hajime_ _."_

But he wasn't there to hear that anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble was inspired by fall out boy's song, "jet pack blues"


	8. soundless words : sawamura daichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you and daichi don't know how to confess to each other.

**_« soundless are the words »_ **

He never told you.

You never told him.

What would've happened if you two did?

It could've been so different.

The first time you met Daichi was in the first year of high school. It wasn't anything that people call "fate", but just a rather little accident.

You were walking down the hallway to find your class - which later turned out to be the same as his - with little fortune.

The long space was crowded, full of students that had yet to discover which room they'll be learning in this whole year. You didn't need to hurry, since you weren't late, you just wanted to find a good spot in the classroom to sit at.

Holding your bag and a few other belongings in your hands, you tried to get ahead of a silver haired male, probably around your age, only for your leg to get caught in his and to fall forwards while letting out a small yelp.

The boy was talking with his friends, and one of them catched you before you could make contact with the floor, like it was on instinct.

"Ah, uhm, thank you," you muttered, your breath still a little fast because of the sudden happening.

"It's nothing," he said, while a small smile formed on his lips. "Sugawara, you should apologise."

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Sugawara asked quickly before telling you that he is utterly sorry for what happened.

"Yeah, I'm all good, don't worry," you said and that little smile couldn't escape your lips.

All the while, Sugawara was the only one who noticed that Daichi's hand still was absentmindedly or not, but still holding onto yours. It didn't look like you or Daichi were aware of it, so he rather kept it to himself.

 

* * *

 

After that, and figuring that you guys all will go to the same class, you remained pretty close friends. Opening up went easier for you than you thought it would, especially with Daichi.

You and him started to spend a lot more time together around the end of second year, that was when he started walking you home, every single day. Before, you two didn't know that the route to your homes was pretty similar because you didn't go home at the same time, but after once watching them practice, it just kind of became a habit to walk home together.

 

* * *

 

"Do you think you'll be the captain of the team next year?"

"I have hopes, but I doubt so. Sugawara would be much more suited for it," he answered and you slightly punched his arm.

"Hey, come on! Don't be like that, I'm pretty sure you have very good chances to be the captain."

"You're being too enthusiastic."

"Just wait for it when they'll say »Choosing the next captain was a hard decision, but we know that the team will be in good hands if Sawamura-san will take my place,«" you said, with changing the tone of your voice that made him chuckle.

"You're an idiot sometimes, did you know?"

"Yeah, but you love me like this."

Oh, how those words hurt. He loved you, that was true. He loved you so much more than you thought he did. That's why it was so painful to say those words. You never knew he felt the same way. He never knew you felt the same way.

As you two continued to walk, the low sun gave off a comfortable warmth. The sky was clear, not a single cloud was to be seen.

Your legs stopped as you stood in front of your house, him standing next to you. You always said goodbye like that.

 _"I want to say something,"_ you both said at the same time.

Nervous chuckles left you and Daichi, avoiding eye contact.

"I," he was a loss of words, _"I hope to see you tomorrow,"_ he was unsure.

 _Oh,_ you thought.

"Oh, I, _I wanted to say that as well_ , I hope to see you tomorrow too," you spoke the words just as unsurely as he did, with a fainthearted smile on your face.

It was such an awkward situation, and it didn't make any sense. Of course you'd see each other the next day.

What was so different about this?  
Something was left unsaid and you two both were oblivious to what the other wanted to say.

 

* * *

 

Rumours spread like wildfire in your third year, when Daichi became the captain of the team. Everyone thought you two were in a relationship. But that didn't change how oblivious you two were to something so obvious.

After that evening, it became somewhat of a habit to say goodbye to Daichi like that, with those words, when you two knew you wouldn't meet with each other later on the day.

It never was awkward afterwards.

That year, something that you both wanted to happen, never happened that year.

What were you so afraid of? What was he so afraid of? You could never give a proper explanation to that.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship", "What if he doesn't feel the same way?", "I just can't muster up the courage anyways". These were some of the many reasons you always told your friends to escape the look they gave you.

That afternoon, it wasn't really different.

You two laughed with each other the same way, looked at each other the same way, talked with each other the same way.

You stood at the same spot, with him in front of you.

He opened his mouth to say a few words, but then you suddenly stepped closer to give him a hug.

He was quite surprised at first, but he wasn't reluctant to embrace you in his arms.

He was taller than you, but he could say those words right into your ears regardless.

They hurt. It hurt that he couldn't say what he wanted. It hurt that he was soundless.

"I hope to see you tomorrow."

_I want to hug you again tomorrow._

_I_ _want to hold your hand tomorrow._

 _I want to be able to kiss you any time I wish to tomorrow_.

_I want to make you happy tomorrow._

_Starting tomorrow,_

_I want to be yours and I want you to be mine._

He never said that. He wished he could've.

Oh, how he wished he could've.

As a reply, all he got was,

_"I hope to see you tomorrow as well."_

But that wasn't what you really wanted to say either.

**_« that were left unsaid »_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble was inspired by hatsune miku's song, "rolling girl"


	9. distance : bokuto koutarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you and bokuto are in a long-distance relationship.

**_« and i wake up »_ **

Bokuto and you were inseparable.

Sounds quite cliché, doesn't it?

You weren't childhood friends, nor were you two best buddies since high school started.

You two were lovers, but it wasn't that ordinary.

You and Bokuto were long distance lovers.

He lived in Tokyo, while you lived in (your country).

The distance was too big, even if it didn't seem like that.

And the time. Distance wouldn't have caused any major difficulties - you both knew it can't break your connection - but time caused a few problems.

When you moved to (your country) from Tokyo, everything seemed so distant, including him. He kept telling you that he's there and he loves you; and that was the only thing that kept making you feel better whenever you missed him.

And oh God, he missed you so much. Just as you missed him.

He missed how you'd calm him down so easily when he got mad at a match, he missed the way you woke him up with pecks on his cheek in the morning, he missed the way you called his name when you could finally meet at the end of the day.

You missed his hugs, how your idiot could embrace you with his arms and make you feel safe and secure and loved so easily, you missed how he would play with your hair while you were sleeping, you missed how excited he always was.

You missed him and he missed you. Unfathomably.

But when you called his name while he could see your gorgeous being through his screen, his heart eased a little and he felt like he was at peace as he got lost in you and your beauty.

"Hi, Kou," you said with a bit excitement in your voice.

"(f/n)," he replied, "I miss you."

"I miss you too, Kou."

A bit of silence fell upon you two, but not that long or uncomfortable kind, rather that calming one, being broken by Bokuto's sudden words.

"Damn, how I wish I could kiss you right now."

After all this time, he never failed to make your cheeks heat up and get dressed in a nice shade of pink.

As you looked down and a giggle danced on your lips, he couldn't help but admire your features.

You looked up again, into his eyes and just smiled at him.

"I wish I could kiss you too."

Bokuto never showed when he was flustered, so when he let himself blush the slightest bit in front of you through that camera, you felt your heart beat faster already.

"I love you, Kou."

"I love you too, (f/n)."

"I promise you, we'll meet again, I promise you."

As he said that, you continued to look at him as a few tears of both happiness; because of his promise, and sadness; because of not being able to hold onto him right now, strolled down your cheek. Your lips started dancing in a smile as he gave you a worried look, asking you if you're okay.

"I'm okay, I just... I love you so much, Kou."

"I love you so much as well, (f/n)."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me."

"I'm so afraid of losing you."

"(f/n), listen. You won't lose me. You've got me, okay?"

"Yeah, I... I've got you."

"That's right," he said as he started smiling.

"And you've got me too," you replied with a wholehearted smile, or rather a giggle.

That day, when he stayed up with you until it was 5 a.m. for him, you could already see the sunset.

You never knew when you'll see him again.

But when you ran to his arms at the airport and he picked you up with his arms embracing your waist, yours around his neck as you could feel his lips giving you a soft peck on your neck.

"I've got you," he whispered in your ears.

"Yeah, I've got you too."

**_«_ ** **_to your sunset »_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble was inspired by simple plan's song, "jet lag"


	10. three empty words : oikawa tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you and oikawa don't want to let go.

**_«_ ** **_and i know it's gonna hurt, but darling,_ ** **_i'll_ ** **_go first_ ** _**»** _

It just wasn't what it used to be.

It just wasn't how it used to be.

You two, after being together for so long, after falling in love with each other for so many times; you two fell out of love with each other.

It wouldn't have been a problem, it wouldn't have been awkward, but neither of you really acknowledged the fact. You two still loved each other; but not the same way anymore. After you didn't feel anything for him anymore, you just couldn't accept that, and it ended in conditioning yourself into believing the fact that you still, genuinely were in love with him. Just as he did.

He still found you absolutely stunning and gorgeous, he still adored your beautiful smile, he still loved that melodic voice of yours; he still talked to you with the same adoring words, he still looked up to you, he still loved you; but not that way. He loved you, but he wasn't in love with you anymore.

Slowly you became aware of the fact that he feels (or, to be exact, doesn't feel) the same way, from all his little motions.

You loved being in love with him. You were in fact in love with him for so long, you didn't even understand yourself how that could be possible. Loving him so much, with all your being, and being loved back by him just the same way.

You and him were that one couple everyone thought would be together even if everything fails.

It was gradually becoming more and more quiet, as silence always seemed to emit the air around you two, even if it was the comfortable kind. Just as if you had run out of things to say to each other.

Whenever he spoke, you giggled a bit because you still loved his voice and you are probably always going to. You just weren't in love with him anymore.

Just as he adored you, but weren't in love with you anymore.

But neither of you could let go.

You two meant too much to each other to let go.

At the same time, it was like as if you two were getting tired.

Neither you or him were faking love or affection, but everyone could see how the fire that once ignited between you two doesn't even have its spark anymore.

So, when he was laying on his bed, with your head resting on his chest as he drew small circles on your back, you couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Tooru, I-," you tried to speak up, but in the same moment he said something too.

"I know," he smiled painfully, "I know very well."

"We _were_ in love with each other so much, weren't we, (f/n)?" He asked as he kept looking at the ceiling.

"We were..."

"I hope you know I meant everything I've ever told you."

"I know," it was your turn to get a bit teary, "I know so well."

Silence emitted the room again as he kept on caressing your skin which sooted you, and he planted a kiss on your forehead.

You couldn't help but hold onto him ever so tightly.

"It's okay," he muttered. "We'll..."

He couldn't finish his sentence.

"We'll be okay," you muttered into his chest as a few tears rolled down your flushed cheeks.

_**«** _ **_cause i won't keep on saying those three empty words_ ** **_»_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble was inspired by shawn mendes' song, "three empty words"


	11. in love : yamaguchi tadashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which yamaguchi tries to explain what it was like falling in love with you.

**_« i know_ ** **_i'll_ ** **_fall in love with you »_ **

"I never meant to fall in love with you, (f/n)," he said, his words filling the thick air of the room. Almost like they broke it.

Yamaguchi's confession was fainthearted. His shy demeanour didn't really help his heart beating out of his chest; he felt like he was putting it the wrong way.

How could one display love and affection to their most beloved one in the wrong way tho?

Hands trembling, breaths shaking, lips parting, he was so afraid to continue what he wanted to tell you.

As you were sitting next to him, hands intertwined, you felt the need to pull him close and let your tears find their way down your cheeks. You wanted to think he's not going to say anything that might break you, you wanted him to tell you he loves you just as much as you love him. So, instead of crying your heart out while clinging onto him, you let your tears shade your eyes as you held onto his hand tighter.

You let that hint of worry and despair wash through your face, which he could recognise even from far away. He knew he was putting it the wrong way. He knew he made you feel like he doesn't love you anymore. He knew. He knew all too well how you deserved someone who made you feel more special than he did with his morning kisses, who made you happier than he did with the way he told you he fell in love with you all over again, he knew.

He knew he shouldn't have formed his words like that.

But he was fully aware how the only thing he was going to do was telling you how you are the only thing by now that keeps him sane.

Seeing your worried expression, he let his hand find its way up to your cheeks, cupping them as his thumb caressed away a teardrop that you let escape.

As his lips parted to continue, you took the chance from him to say anything.

"Do you regret falling in love with me?" You asked, not sure of anything anymore. You just needed him, you needed him more than anything or anyone.

And God, he needed you just as much if not more.

"(f/n)...No, of course I don't," his words slipped out as mere stutters as he couldn't believe that he made you think something like that, "Falling in love with you was the best thing that could've ever happened to me."

Looking up at him again with tears rolling down your cheeks, you couldn't take it in anymore and moved yourself to fall into his comforting embrace, hiding your features in his warm chest.

You could hear how fast his heart was beating. It was always something that could soothe you, his heartbeat, his steady breathing. The fact of his existence.

Tracing his fingertips on your skin, the hand he had free wandered to your back to caress it as the other one held onto yours even more if that was possible.

Kissing the top of your head as he felt your trembling being against him, he finally tried to finish what he wanted to say.

"I was afraid of love," he started, voice unsteady, "I was afraid of falling in love, but then you came. And I let myself fall for you, and, in some magical way, you started to love me too. I didn't even notice but I fell in love with you more and more with every passing day. I never meant to fall in love with you but here we are. I love loving you. I love **you** , (f/n)."

You just loved how he could make you feel safe and sound with his words and simple presence.

It was him. It was all him and his love for you and that was the only thing that mattered to you.

**_« but that's not what i want to do »_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble was inspired by the neighbourhood's song, "cry baby"


	12. clean : semi eita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which semi thinks you're better off without him.

**_« there was nothing left to do »_ **

Things end. Feelings end. Just like a lot of other things end.

Just like what was between you and Semi ended.

_"I think we should end it."_

_"End what,_ _Eita_ _?"_

_"This. What's between us."_

He could leave you breathless so easily but you never thought this would be one way of it.

_"Do you not want to be with me anymore...? Do you perhaps,... do you perhaps not love me anymore?"_

He expected it. Your questions, your teared up eyes. Your heart he left in pieces.

Yet, you would say he never hurt you. If he'd be happy, if you'd see him smiling like he did with you; you'd say you're ready to let him go.

As if you could ever let him go.

"No, (f/n), that's not what I'm saying."

You tried to process whatever words that came out of his mouth, but you couldn't quite put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"I don't... I don't understand you one bit, Eita! Why would you want to cut ties with me if you still love me?!" You asked him, almost shouted, little tears appearing in your eye, sparkling brightly. He could almost see his reflection in them.

"Because, -" he tried, he tried so hard to figure something out to spare you from pain; even if he knew he couldn't do anything anymore, "because there is someone else out there who can make you happier than I'll ever be able to."

Never did you think that one word of his could make you feel so blue when it was all because of him wanting the best for you.

**_« when the butterflies turned to dust »_ **

Days, weeks, months.

The clock never stopped clicking on the wall.

Shy greetings and subtle looks were all that was left.

Semi was wrong. He was so wrong. But he was so convinced that this was the best for you.

But what did he know, when you couldn't bring yourself to look at anyone, when you were so well aware that he loves you so much and yet he broke up with you, when you went through hell every single day without him, yet he didn't know a thing?

Every day was the same.

He got up, regretting what he did to you all over again, went to school, saw your beautiful smile and tried to make himself believe that he made a good decision. Still hoping you didn't catch any feelings for anyone.

You got up, you wondered why you didn't have the courage to go back to him and tell him that you don't need anyone else but him. You saw him around, a little warmth filling up your chest every single time.

And it went like that. No interaction. Way too many feelings. One mistake.

Just as you were going down the hallway, hurrying for class, you dropped many of your belongings. As anger filled your being, you dropped everything else that you had in hand onto the ground, but it didn't make a lot of noise. Taking a deep breath, you tried to get your stuff left all over the place.

And when a hand gently touched yours, you knew instantly whom it belonged to.

It was him.

He didn't say a word, just made sure you're safe and helped you pick up everything you needed.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'll see you around, then."

"Yeah."

A few moments of silence passed, you were just about to go when he spoke again.

"Just take care."

"Eita," you whispered his name after hearing the familiar line he always used to tell you.

Upon realisation, he stared at you shocked.

"I! I'm so sorry, I didn't-,"

"It's okay,

I,

I miss you too."

And nothing more was needed for your eyes to fill with tears as you let loose of the things he helped you pick up, making a few steps towards him and embracing his figure as he held onto you tightly.

"The biggest mistake I've ever made was trying to let you go," he whispered in your ear, "I don't ever plan on doing that again."

_**« that covered my whole room »** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this drabble was inspired by taylor swift's song, "clean"


	13. sweetheart : nishinoya yuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which nishinoya sweeps you off of your feet, again.

"(f/n)! That was amazing!"

"Oh, come on, it was just beginner's luck."

"No, it wasn't! You're great at this!"

You giggled before replying, an evident blush appearing on your cheeks, "You think so?"

He was now smiling too, "I'm sure of it, (f/n)-chan!"

As much as you loved Nishinoya, you kind of adored the way he had this special ability to flatter you even without trying. Your face was warm; it was practically burning up as the smile on your lips never really left.

And no need to say, he was proud of that ability of his. Even if he knew very well he was just telling you the truth every time he complimented you with awestruck eyes.

It was sometimes hard for you to believe how he loved you, but those moments lasted for mere seconds as he rushed to your aid and promised you with a chaste kiss on the lips that there is no possible way he could not love your gorgeous being.

His voice snapped you from your trance again as he ran to pick up the ball you served to the other side just a few minutes ago.

"Hey, (f/n)-chan?"

"Y-Yeah?" You asked, voice a little shakey from the way he looked at you.

"I have one last thing I want you to do," he replied as he ran closer, throwing the ball into the nearby basket as he charmed you again with his smile.

You always watched Nishinoya at practice and waited for him to walk home hand in hand, spend some time at your or his place together, even if that just meant writing homework or watching a silly show on tv. You both loved it, each other's presence, it was something beyond easing for the two of you.

No wonder he found you astoundingly contagious. He loved you, he really did, and he didn't plan on loving anyone else.

"Hm?" A curious voice left your lips as he took a firm held of your hand.

Before you could think about it, he pulled you closer to him, the millimetres between you two feeling like a wide wall. He couldn't help but let out that little mischievous smirk of his before kissing you, still holding onto your hand, intertwining fingers in the meanwhile.

He broke the kiss soon, but your lips missed his a terribly lot.

"Wait for me until I change, _sweetheart_ _._ "

Face coated in crimson red again, you just watched him as Nishinoya walked towards the lockerroom. Needless to say, you were speechless.

Your soft hand automatically moved to your cheeks, the warm sensation your blush caused making you feel even more in love with him.

 _I_ _think_ _it's_ _rather_ _you_ _who's_ _a_ _sweetheart_ _,_ was all you could think.


End file.
